Master Timeline
Click for an alternate, interactive version of this timeline Key: BH- Before Hylia AD - After Demise The Pre-Hylia Era Character Births (00XX-0027) * Alauth (BH-00XX) * Chamdar (BH-0027) Demon War (BH-0010) A race of demons known as the Ma invade the ancient Land of Hylia. Lead by Demise they seek to take the Triforce for their own. The Goddess Hylia creates Skyloft and has the Hylians protect the Triforce there. With the Triforce safe Hylia leads the remaining tribes on the surface into battle. Among the Ma is a demon known as Ratnis, who would later go on to spawn Davus and Sirius Fulmen. Ratnis wishes to claim the role that Demise sits in. The Witnessing of Demise (BH-0000) Traveling back in time Alauth and Ella Huntley arrive the day before Demise's defeat and witness those events, which triggers Alauth's memories of its Malauth identity to begin resurfacing. When they are sent back to The Epoch of Disharmony (Day 2), they bring Chamdar with them. The Skyward Sword Era (AD-0001 to AD-1199) The Order of Elemental Worship is Founded (AD-0002) AvaKai in Dragon Form, and Polaris Eridanus briefly get transported back in time while fighting the Lava Scorpion in the Temple of Forgotten depths. While there, an ancient order of monks witnesses them and deems all three as legendary figures. Later this order goes on to paint a giant mural which contains numerous prophecies. Sirius & Vera Arrive from The Future (AD-850) Sirius Fulmaren and his wife Vera Fulmaren arrive from the future. Sirius is 440 years old at this time. The Labrynna Zora Experiment (AD-851) Sirius Fulmaren experiments with a group of Zora eggs at a pond in Labrynna by combining their essence with Dragon eggs. From that day on descendants of this egg batch would secretly carry with it some of the dragons body and soul in their essence. Skyward Sword In-Game Events (AD-1000) Skyloftian Colonization Begins (AD-1001) After the defeat of the last known Demon Lord Ghirahim, the cloud barrier separating land from sky is broken. With the rediscovery of the surface world mass colonization begins by the people of Skyloft. With a massive influx of these new settlers tensions gradually escalate with the native tribes of the surface. The Fulmen Loop (AD-1002) Mere hours after his battle with Polaris on Day 7 of Interloper, Davus Fulmen is launched backwards in time to the year AD-1002. Signing of the Hyrulean Accords (AD-1050) The Kingdom of Hyrule is founded. In order to keep the peace with the native surface tribes, an accord is signed by Zelda the First. The Zora and Goron tribes enter a loose alliance with Hyrule in exchange for sealing up the timeshift stones so no one race can misuse its power. The stones are sealed up in a hidden vault and locked away with the three keys of the Hyrulean Trust. The three keys are hidden away and guarded by the Hylians, the Zora, and the Gorons respectively. Gerudo Mass Migration (AD-1051) With the discovery of timeshift stones in the area, the formerly nomadic Gerudo Tribe migrates to the Lanayru Desert. By the time they arrive however they discover the stones have already been completely mined out. Despite this setback the tribe begins construction on their main fortress here. With the passing of time the region is renamed the Gerudo Desert. Character Births (Ranging from AD-1149 to AD-1185) * Kaimu Kotaro (AD-1149) * Corgoro (AD-1150) * Treene (AD-1158) * Marlow Huntley (AD-1159) * Rykos Bumba (AD-1164) * Stella Delphinus (AD-1165) * Majin Kotage (AD-1170) * Soldat du Ciel (AD-1172) * Rathon Boldstyre (AD-1173) * Taden Horwendil (AD-1174) * Kamen Viento (AD-1175) * Kourtz (AD-1176) * Henreth (AD-1176) * Cirdan Mithrandir (AD-1177) * Severa Fulmaren (AD-1177) * Toshi Mirari (AD-1178) * Leif (AD-1179) * Ella Huntley (AD-1181) * Annie Zephyris (AD-1181) * Xiaber (AD-1181) * Zerin Savassi (AD-1181) * Gli Lambe (AD-1182) * Kale (AD-1183) * Tarah Vass (AD-1183) * Bernard Kotaro (AD-1184) * Shinsou no Ten (AD-1185) The Eastern Zora Collapse (AD-1185) Davus Fulmen attacks the village of Kaimu Kotaro, infecting it with a deadly plague he stole from Sirius Fulmaren. This resulted in the death of every single Zora, except for a group of young Zora's (including Bernard) who Kaimu managed to save and give to King Tiburon’s domain. Kaimu then left to return to his homeland of Labrynna to seek out his original Zora tribe. The Labrynnian Shadow Government (AD-1194) Kaimu and Majin work together to take down a corrupt government official in Labrynna. Davus Fulmen turns out to be behind the act, and supposedly dies, but secretly escapes alive and unharmed. The Hyperspeed Whale Incident (AD-1195) Sirius accidentally creates a hyperspeed whale after experimenting on it, enraging Kaimu (who was the caretaker of the whale pod). During this event, Sirius future self briefly replaces his present self, long enough to have a few lines of dialogue before he returns to his own time. The future Sirius is from the third day. Elizabeth Bryce Arrives (AD-1195) Elizabeth Bryseis arrives from the future. Taking on the last name of her patriarch, Tirion, Elizabeth disguises her true heritage. Living in Eldin, she travels as a minstrel for four years, performing in many venues and gaining fame for her talent. During a performance in Goron City in AD-1197, she first met Severa Fulmaren. Founding of the Order of the Crimson Eclipse (AD-1199) Sacrificing three guards to her dark masters execution style, their corpses were tied to a tree for all to see. She then began a reign of terror as a bandit queen and leader of a cult. This cult revels in pagan libertarianism and is a thorn in the side of all who oppose them. Six months after founding, Severa Fulmaren joins and renames herself to Severa Brycaren. Epoch of Disharmony(AD-1200) Day Zero Theft of the Hylian Trust (AD-1200, Day Zero) Working for an unknown woman cloaked in black Majin Kotage infiltrates Hyrule Castle. Killing eight members of the royal guard, Majin steals the Hylian Trust and gives it to his employer. With the terms of the Hyrulean Accords broken the people of Hyrule reluctantly prepare for the possibly of a war with the surface tribes. Creation of AvaKai (AD-1200, Day Zero) AvaKai (A clone of Kaimu Kotaro) is created by Sirius Fulmaren. Unaware he is a clone this Kaimu set out for Zora's Domain. Sirius is 790 years old at this time. Eridanus Arrives (AD-1200, Day Zero) Polaris Eridanus arrives from the Era of the Interloper Wars. Day One King Tiburon's Recruits (AD-1200, Day One) Zora King Tiburon recruits Polaris, Majin, and AvaKai into his army. He tasks them to secure an alliance with the Goron Patriarch Darmoto in the case of war with the Hylians. The trio set out for Death Mountain via Kakariko Village. Day Two King Dromand's Secret Agents (AD-1200, Day Two) Taden, Leif, Tarah, and Kourtz are arrested and imprisoned for various crimes they had committed in the previous day. Seeking to hide their hand King Dromand and Impa hires them to find the stolen Trust Key in the criminal underworld. In exchange for freedom and forgiveness of their crimes the band of thieves and outcasts sets out to find a criminal informant named Haldar. Alauth and Ella's Time Jump (AD-1200, Day Two) Alauth takes hold of a stray timeshift stone Kourtz had earlier been arrested for possessing. Accidently activating it while escaping Hyrule Castle's dungeons, Alauth and Ella travel back in time to the witnessing of demise. They return the same day with a comatose Chamdar. Castle Town Massacre (AD-1200, Day Two) Secretly taking on a mission from the Gerudo General Namira, Elizabeth Bryce sneaks into Castle Town to assassinate Constable Felick. * Elizabeth Bryce murders over 70, including Constable Felick * Xiaber's amneisa/alternate personality emerges * The attack is brought to an end by Soldat's swift intervention * Alauth impersonates Beth's master; Sourbeneton. Giving her a timeshift stone they escape town with Chamdar and a blinded Ella in tow. * Marlow Huntley and Uncle Kel go missing in action after fighting a Moldorm in the castle dungeons. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. The First Battle of Kakariko Village (AD-1200, Day Two) When Impa's thieves try to meet an informant with information about Majin, the Zora group inadvertently blocks them from their target. A large skirmish breaks out when Taden attacks Polaris as a distraction. The battle ends when guards arrive to break up the fight, forcing everyone to escape in different directions. * Leif and Kourtz escape to Zora's River underground. * Polaris and AvaKai escape into the villages well, where they discover the Temple of the Forgotten Depths. * Taden kills the guards and travels to the Yeti Village for personal reasons. * Tarah and Shinsou escape to Hyrule Field, followed by Majin. He tells them about his secret employer in exchange for info on Taden. The Temple of Forgotten Depths (AD-1200, Day Two) AvaKai and Polaris traverse the ancient temple of forgotten depths. During their battle with the lava scorpion, they flash to various points in time within the temple, appearing before a group of ancient monks in the process. These monks see AvaKai, Polaris, and the Scorpion battling, and are inspired to found the Order of Elemental Worship. Right after the defeat of the scorpion, AvaKai is sent temporarily forward in time to around Night 3, appearing before Sirius and Polaris in Dodongo's Cavern. Jaden Bryseis arrives from the future. (Around Day Two) Day Three Character Deaths (AD-1200, Day Three) * Cirdan Mithrandir is supposedly executed. In reality he used his magical amulet to create an imposter. * Chief Ymir is killed by Taden Horwendil. Master Jotun's spirit is freed and his body becomes the Yeti Mask. * AvaKai is murdered by Taden. His soul becomes The Dragon Mask. Sirius reveals himself to Taden and Majin. He then knocks the two through a Lunar Door. The Lunar Door (AD-1200, Day Three) Taden, Sirius, and Majin all travel into a Lunar door, at the same time that a time grenade is exploding inside the doorway. The three are temporarily launched into the future, where they witness Sirius free his younger self during the Children of the Dark event. After the Lunar Door incident, Sirius continues to experience corrupted time travel events. * Also during his time at Death Mountain, he jumped into the future and briefly witnessed The Fulmaren Massacre. * During his time in Death Mountain, he is sent backwards in time to witness The Hyperspeed Whale incident from his own past. * Sirius and Polaris are launched into a corrupt alternate future timeline for a few minutes, long enough for Sirius to see an alternate version of AvaKai assault him. Infiltration of Zora's Domain (AD-1200, Day Three) Unable to find the stolen Trust from Majin, Impa’s thieves are told King Tiburon is now only one key away from accessing the Timeshift Stone vault. Impa orders the remaining members of her group into Zora’s Domain to steal the Zora’s Trust Key as a contingency plan. Fighting their way through the Zora army Leif, Tarah, Kourtz, and new member Shinsou are successful in stealing the key. Day Four Theft of the Goron Trust (AD-1200, Day Zero) After deceiving Patriarch Darmoto into believing the Zora had come to steal the Goron Trust Key, Taden infiltrates Dodogno's Cavern in order to steal it for himself. Meanwhile Sirius and Polaris, still in the corrupt alternate future timeline see an alternate Taden steal the key. The two are returned to their own time after a few minutes, and with Majin pursue Taden into Dodongo's Cavern. Taden ends up stealing the trust, but in a different manner than seen in the original flash-forward. The four emerge from the cavern into the Battle of Disharmony. The Battle of Disharmony (AD-1200, Day Four) Lieutenant Mako and 200 of his best troops attempt to take back the trust keys the Hylian's thieves had stolen. The Zora forces are defeated in a surprise attack from the Hylian Army. The Zora and Goron trust fall into Impa's hands. Unaware of their true allegiance Kourtz, Taden, Tarah, Xaiber, and Leif are all captured by the Hylian Army. Taken to the castle dungeons they are secretly followed by Treene and Alauth. Open war breaks out between the Hylians and the Zora. * Impa is revealed to be Majin's Employer * Elizabeth Bryce empowers those around her with bloodlust. After nearly being killed by Soldat she is revealed to by the daughter of Kae Bryseis. * Sirius Fulmaren is temporarily ripped outside of time into his own future, during the events of Funeral of the Full Moon. * Bernard Kotaro is killed in battle. His soul however is accidently sealed within Sirius' Lunar Notebook. * Kaimu Kotaro, using information provided by Ithan Chiaria, hunts down Sirius Fulmaren and confronts him about his crimes. Sirius uses a special device to teleport himself to his lab, and Kaimu into the eastern ocean. * Ella is discovered by Jaden Bryseis. Impressed with her survival he takes Ella under his wing. The two of them and Tuffy then set off the find Elizabeth. Day Five Creation of the Robot Clones (AD-1200, Day Five) Sirius accidently creates 12 robo-clones, based off data from the Battle of Disharmony. These clones escape his lab and ransack the nearby Yeti village before departing on a mission to gather intel from the dragons. While sleeping in Hyrule Castle's Dungeon, Taden's spirit briefly traveled to the Yeti Village with Master Jotun and discovered the chaos the clones had created. Day Six Lost Woods Temple Raid (AD-1200, Day Six) Annie discovers the sword Illumois before encountering Jaden and Ella. Together, the three work their way through an ancient temple hidden inside the Lost Woods, in search of Elizabeth Bryce. Inside the three defeat the necromancer Vykos Osteon and the rest of his undead cult members. Outside they encounter Severa, who is also searching for Beth. Though initially tense, circumstances force the group to work together in the search for Bryce. Creation of Avarius (AD-1200, Day Six) Avarius is created during an emergency procedure while the real Sirius fixed the magical core of his laboratory. Sirius created the clone as an attempt to carry out his will while he repaired the lab. Unaware of his true origin Avarius heads for Hyrule Castle with Bernard in tow. Day Seven The False Executions (AD-1200, Day Seven) King Dromand holds public executions in the Castle Town Plaza, leading all present to believe that Taden, Leif, Tarah, Kourtz, and Xiaber have been killed. They are all secretly brought into the castle dungeon instead and offered the roles of becoming Sheikah Agents. Only Kourtz declines the offer. * We learn that Cirdan is in fact still alive, and in the castle dungeons. * Avarius witnesses the executions, and become suspicious. He attempts to get into the castle, but is interrupted by Zerin and the two have a duel as guards swarm in. * Once inside Bernard reveals to Avarius that he is really a clone and also a living bomb. He was sent by the real Sirius to kill any who might threaten his plans. Taden attempts to disable the bomb by killing Avarius, but only triggers a countdown. The dungeon crew either evacuate or take cover as the bomb destroys the dungeons. Only Leif is killed in the explosion. * Some of the survivors regroup with Impa at dusk and become Sheikah. She then orders them to find out the location of the timeshift stone vault from the three dragons. Convergence at Zora's Domain (AD-1200, Day Seven) After giving her two days to heal in his domain, King Tiburon makes an alliance with Elizabeth Bryce. In exchange for protection Beth pledges her cult to the Zora war effort and promises to forge an alliance with General Namira. He then dispatches Beth, the real Kaimu, and Polaris to the Water Dragon to seek information on the timeshift stone vault. * Stella is demoted from her rank of general due to her failure to protect the Zora Trust Key. Her command is given to Polaris. She is then ordered to accompany him. * Soldat makes an informal alliance with King Tiburon to protect the timestone vault from falling into the wrong hands. * Rykos Bumba arrives at Zora's Domain. He's on orders from General Namira to find Bloody Beth and join her cause, if for no other reason than to keep a watchful eye on her. * Majin drinks at a bar in Zora's Domain, unable to cope with the guilt of having started the war. In a drunken stupor he starts a fight with Rykos, which ends up with him getting hurled across the room. * After a metaphysical visit with Bernard Kotaro, Kaimu decides to rename himself Kaimu Eridanus and start a new clan. He then realizes he is Polaris' ancestor. The Storm Assault (AD-1200, Night Seven) On their way out of the woods Severa, Jaden, Ella, and Annie are all attacked by Davus Fulmen. The four escape to Zora's Domain where they regroup with the others. Davus intends to destroy the Domain with his stolen bioweapon in order to wipe out the Eridanus line. A large battle breaks out as the others attempt to stop him. Davus is killed in battle by Polaris. Goron Tribe Declares War (AD-1200, Night Seven) After Patriarch Darmoto rejected an alliance with Zora, King Tiburon sends Coru to assassinate him. He plots to install a new leader more favorable to the Zora’s. The assassination is foiled by Corgoro who kills Coru. Enraged by this attempt on his life, and believing the Zora to have stolen his trust key, Darmoto declares war on the Zora Tribe. * Kamen makes an informal alliance with Darmoto, officially to protect the timeshift stone vault. Darmoto orders Corgoro to accompany him and Richter to the Fire Dragon in order to seek out information. * The Legendary Origins Era (AD-1201 to AD-1599) Isaac Telmar is born. (AD-1486) Fire and Blood (AD-1512) Isaac is made to fight for his life thirteen times, at the end of which is he is marked with the Brand of the Primordial Flame. Shortly thereafter, Isaac returns to his family home and, under the thrall of the Brand Serpent, murders every living member of his family, earning him the name Kinslayer. The Theft of Eridanus (AD-1560) Polaris egg is stolen by Rhunerys, and hatched 3 days later. Polaris was born to Lyra and Scorpius Eridanus. The Separation of the Fulmens (AD-1560) Davus Fulmen is reborn from the fragments of his staff left behind by Polaris. Sirius Fulmen is born, and snatched away by Rhunerys, and his link to Ratnis is broken. Rhunerys takes the infant to a future version of Sirius (who is now 1150 years old) that is in his laboratory in snowpeak. Future Sirius watches over his own infant self. Character Births (AD-1569 to AD-1587) * Darrel Mytura (AD-1569) * Seishi Ma (AD-1573) * Laynnei (AD-1575) * Nahc Chan (AD-1584) * Ithan & Lia Chiaria (AD-1587) Great War Begins (AD-1588) Devastation and Secrecy (AD-1590) Half of the Hylian Army Wiped out by Zora and Gerudo * Link is hidden in the Lost Woods * Seishi and Nahc depart Hyrule Senshi Ma is Born (AD-1598) Great War Ends (AD-1599) The Hylian's win the Great War. The five nations of the Hyrulean Continent are unified under Hyrule. Ocarina of Time (AD-1600 to AD-1607) The Imprisoning War Begins (AD-1600) * Darrel fights for Hyrule, where he meets his wife Helen. * Isaac fights for Ganondorf. The fates of Darrel and Isaac are bound by prophecy. Path of Succession (AD-1600, First Day to Third Day) Seishi and Phoenix confront Taden Hothnight in the snow peak mountain. They are defeated by saved by the timely arrival of Darrim and Laynnei. Darrim is slain. Laynnei becomes the new host for Death and Arch Angel. Seishi inherits the Sword of Light and is able to briefly transform into Arch Angel to defeat Taden. * Seishi Ma returns to Hyrule. He attempts kill Ganondorf when he see’s him arrive a Hyrule Castle but is stopped and captured by General Sabre. * At the same time Syzan Xiphias attempts to assassinate Princess Zelda but hesitates upon seeing her locket. Both Impa and Phoenix pursue him but he eludes capture Wedding and a Baby (AD-1603) * Seishi and Laynnei Wed * Ayala Ma is born later that year The Imprisoning War Begins (AD-1607) When Ganondorf is defeated, and Link is sent back in time, it has unexpected effects on certain heroes, such as Ithan. Ithan and Lia are both physically reverted to age seven, and captured by a Gerudo witch named Rhunerys, before being placed into a laboratory, where they are kept for years in stasis. The Unspoken Era (AD-1607 to AD-2106) Avarikh's War (AD-1611) Avarikh wages war to free Ganon The Children of the Dark (AD-1617) Young Sirius has the mind/body/appearance of a 7 year old. He was awakened from stasis 7 years prior, after being in stasis for 50 years (since his birth in 1560). He is being held captive in his own future self's laboratory. However, the adult Sirius (who would be 1207 years old by now) is nowhere to be seen. Ithan and Lia arrive on the scene, after their participation in OoT. The vile wizards in control corrupt their timestream and revert them to age 7 physically, but they retain their memories and minds. All three are freed when the Epoch version of Sirius (age 790) appears briefly, traveling from Day 3 of Epoch with Taden and Majin. The Epoch version vanishes back into the Epoch era after freeing his younger self and the Chiaria's. Fallen Angel (AD-1624) Darrel and Helen are enjoying an increasingly rare time of peace and solitude when Isaac appears in their midst. After a brief exchange Isaac murders Helen in order to deal an emotional and psychological blow to his fated adversary. Fulmaren Village Massacre (AD-1628) Sirius murders his father thanks to his father being abusive to him and his whole family. He is nonetheless convicted and shunned by his family. He then kills his entire adoptive family and the village he lives in. During the events of the Lunar Door on Day 3 of Epoch, an older version of Sirius was forced to watch this event as a third party. The Witch in the Desert (AD-1630) Sirius is married with Vera, and the two begin traveling. In 1630 they are lost in the desert, and nearly murdered by Davus Fulmen. Sirius and Vera are saved by Rhunerys Telaris, who was in the desert at the time. They then became indebted to her.. The Mural of Elemental History (AD-2000) While on their supposed final mission for their employer Telaris; Sirius Fulmaren and Vera are sent back in time to the Pre-Epoch Era after stumbling upon an ancient mural painted in a deep cavern. Sirius is 440 years old (from 1560) when sent back. Later in this same year, Ithan and Lia Chiaria wake up that same Sirius (who has been alive since his time travel to Epoch, but went into sleep-stasis in the 1600's). This older Sirius is now 1590 years old. Character Births (AD-2072 to AD-2102) * Tobias Pepperwhistle is born (AD-2072) * Harken Zeiss is born (AD-2073) * Taur Dagnir is Created (AD-2077) * Horus is born (AD-2082) * Gigagoron is born (AD-2085) * Jaden Bryseis is born (AD-2085) * Lynn Annei is born (AD-2087) * Elly Shea is born (AD-2090) * Kae Bryseis is born (AD-2091) * Habiki Sol is born (AD-2102) Interloper War (AD-2107) Interloper War Begins (AD-2107, Day Unknown) A race known as the Twili invade Hyrule in hopes of obtaining the Triforce. After conquering Ordon providence the Imperial Twili Army moves on to attack Hyrule proper. The Fifth Scion (AD-2107, Day Two) Kae Bryseis is anointed as the Fifth Scion The Twili Assault (AD-2107, Day Five) A massive battle breaks out when the Twili lay siege to Hyrule Castle Town. The Oocha Assist (AD-2107, Day Six) * The Thunderbird, Rukh, arrives * Rukh's pilot Aviatrix, Mirra Lemeris, arrives. The Hated Relics (AD-2107, Day Six) Polaris loses the Hated Knife when an explosion sends it into Habiki’s Light Heart, allowing Taden’s Ghost to generate a spectral form and possess the newly created Dead Heart. He seeks the Hated Cloak from Lynn, the Hated Mask from Whie, and the Hated Medallion from Habiki Ma’s corpse in the underworld. The Eridanus Epoch (AD-2107, Day Seven) Polaris Eridanus enters a secret vault belonging to his family beneath a frozen waterfall in Zora's Domain. Inside he meets with Rhunerys Telaris who gives him a new sword called Winters Tide. On the way out Polaris is attacked. Making a final stand he raises his sword above his head and unwittingly cuts a timeshift stone attached to the ceiling in half. In the ensuing explosion Polaris is sent back in time to Epoch Day Zero. Simultaneous to this, Davus Fulmen is also sent back in time, having his timeline uniquely intertwined with Polaris already. Davus is sent back further to AD-1002. Post-Interloper War Era (AD-2107 to Twilight Princess) Elizabeth Bryseis (Bryce) is born (AD-2107) Elizabeth Bryseis Time Travels to Epoch (AD-2121) Working for Sourbeneton, the Oni of Light, Elizabeth Bryseis betrays her family to obtain the Starborn Edge. When Elizabeth picked up the Starborn Edge, Kae used a combination of wardings as well as stored effects in an attempt to erase Elizabeth from existence. Some of the enchantments backfired, and instead she sent her into the Outer Realms, lost in time and space. Sourbeneton took her on a journey to gain one of the Five Essences of Apocrypha. All five were forged into a blade, which has the Edge at its core. Once the sword was complete, he sent her to the distant past to start gathering worshipers, as worship increases his strength. The Jaden Epoch (AD-2126) Jaden Bryseis is sent back in time to the Epoch Era in order to find and capture Elizabeth. Funeral of the Full Moon (ALTERNATE AD-2200) In a possible alternate future, Kokage Tsukiakari gathers up all the clones ever created by Sirius, who collectively maim and ultimately murder him. The pit of elements he dies within sustains his immortal soul, and Morton Waypost rises from the grave. Shortly after this event, Morton and Kokage work together to manipulate a past version of Sirius Fulmaren, during his time in The Battle of Disharmony. They end up telling him about his own future, and Morton alters the nature of Sirius' Lunar Notebook, allowing it to become a vessel for the recently deceased.